


I Hope You Don't Mind

by littleblue_eyedbird



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, Fluff, Inquisitor Lavellan - Freeform, Solas - Freeform, Solavellan, distracting Solas, lavellan - Freeform, solas x lavellan - Freeform, sunsets and cider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan steals Solas away from his work to watch a Sunset with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Don't Mind

“Might I interrupt?”

Solas stopped writing and glanced up briefly from the tome he was translating. Sulenera was hovering a few paces from the edge of his desk with two steaming mugs in her hands. She was peering down at the elven text from over his shoulder, curiosity flickering in her eyes though the rest of her face betrayed no sign of it. She would have appeared disinterested and aloof to anyone else, but Solas was beginning to be able to read her better than most.

“I hope you don’t mind, I brought you something.” She offered him a mug.

“Lavellan, I am very particular about the tea I drink. I appreciate the sentiment, but I will have to decline.” 

He returned to his translations. He needed to focus on something to distract him from acting impulsively with her. He found it harder and harder to stay away. He had tried to remain at a distance, but his he found his will was deteriorating, fast.

“I never said it was tea.”

She held it over his tome and waved it gently in front of his nose, so as not to spill its contents. The fresh sweet, steamy scent of cinnamon and apple wafted around his face and recaptured his attention. The scent quickly dissipated as she retracted the mug away from his out stretched fingers.

“Ah.”

“But, if you acquiesce my offer, I guess I’ll just have more cider for myself then.”

Solas flicked his eyes up to meet hers, a coy expression their place. Her lips slipped into a crooked smile and she turned away, walking towards to door that led to battlements on his right. Solas stood quickly, pushing back his chair. The noise made Sulenera stop in her graceful tracks.

“Change your mind?” She cooed in a cool allegro tone.

She only paused for a second before continuing out through the doors. Solas followed, clasping his hands behind his back as he watched Sulenera step into the brisk evening twilight. They walked along the battlements until Sulenera picked a spot she liked. She placed his mug on the ledge next to her and leaned over the edge, clutching her mug in both hands. The sun was cresting on the horizon, just about to set in front of them. 

“I thought you could use a break. All you seem to do lately is press your nose in those ancient texts while you’re awake.”

 “I have been rather immersed in my research lately, I apologize for my lack of conversation.”

“No need. You don’t need words to enjoy a sunset with me.” A smile ghosted over her face as her drew her mug up to meet her mouth, eyes set on the sight in the distance. 

Solas grasped his mug and brought it to his lips. The hot, sweet taste sent him reeling. He closed his eyes as a wave of nostalgia passed over him. It tasted just like the cider they prepared for feasts back in Arlathan, when it still stood unmarred, unbroken. It tasted like home. Solas sighed.

Sulenera averted her attention to him and saw the wave of sadness wash over Solas’ features, though his eyes were still closed she knew what she’d find in there when he opened them.

“This is… delightful.” He opened his eyes, and sure enough there was twinge of sorrow dancing in them, along with something else. When he turned his gaze upon her, Sulenera recognized it, gratitude.

“Thank you,  _Lethallan_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age Prompt fic-"I hope you don't mind"


End file.
